


The Final Year

by zoro



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: M/M, canon verse up to volume 10, starts with smut BUT this is gonna be long and angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoro/pseuds/zoro
Summary: Satou and Yoshida are forced to reconsider their relationship as their third and final year of high school forces them to acknowledge a future where they may not be able to follow each other.
Relationships: Satou Takahiko/Yoshida Yoshio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Final Year

There’s something therapeutic about grinding against the school’s most handsome student. Yoshida’s life was rarely difficult, even with a face as ‘plain’ as his, but even with idle comments here and there words can cut deep. Knowing he had Satou and no one else did, the fact that only he got to taste those plump lips and straddle such firm thighs almost made Yoshida want to gloat, but he was too modest for that.

The sounds coming from Yoshida are equally as ugly as his expression. He attempts to hide his face by burying it into the side of Satou’s neck, but he’s quickly flipped onto his back, the weight of his lover now even more apparent. 

“I want to see you, I missed you,” Satou explains, planting a few idol kisses against Yoshida’s jawline. 

“You see me, I’m...I’m right here,” Yoshida argues, though there’s no anger, he’s always struggled to speak when it comes to their messing around. Satou’s hips grind closer, making the hardness between his legs rub against Yoshida’s own. Another moan, this time unmuffled and shameless, comes from Yoshida, and Satou smiles. 

“You’re so cute, Yoshida. Just the most adorable person I’ve ever seen,” Satou continues.

“There’s nothing cute about me struggling to not cum first,” Yoshida argues through grit teeth. 

“I like getting you off.”

“Oh God, you really n-need to s-stop...”

Satou laughs, knowing Yoshida’s words are empty. Last time they stopped in the middle of Yoshida getting off, Satou had to put up with his boyfriend’s frustrated, flustered looks all afternoon. Though in his defense, it wasn’t  _ his  _ friends who had rudely interrupted them in the middle of their make out session. 

Safe in the confines of his home, and with a sister far off in England, there was no worry of being interrupted. Satou took a break from their dry humping to undo the front of Yoshida’s pants, tugging them down just enough that he could wrap a hand around Yoshida’s dick. 

Yoshida moans again, this one desperate. It’s been too long since he’s tasted Satou’s mouth - a whole thirty seconds - so he eagerly pulls his face closer, softly placing his lips and only using some tongue when the shifting of Satou’s hand produces a groan. 

Satou starts to undo his own trousers but an impatient Yoshida offers some help, fingers scrambling before his legs take over sliding the pants off. It’s anything but graceful but it gets the job done, and after only a moment Yoshida is practically begging for it. 

Of course, his boyfriend obliges, only reverting to torturous acts when Yoshida insists on being (adorably) difficult. 

Skin on skin, there is even a hitch in Satou’s breath, which says something as he’s always been more adept at lasting the longest. Yoshida’s hands finally touch his fully erect dick and Satou winces at the coolness of them. 

“Sorry,” Yoshida pants out, pulling away long enough to apologetically rub his hands together eagerly. 

Satou laughs, “It’s fine,” and then they’re making out again as Yoshida strokes him with still mostly-cold hands. 

They’re disgusting, just as you would expect two high schoolers to be. Sloppy kisses, inconsiderate groans and all. It isn’t long before Satou lightly places his fingers over Yoshida’s, guiding the other to help bring their dicks together to really get each other off in unison. 

It’d be romantic if it wasn’t accompanied with such slobbery kissing, and the occasional muffled moan from one, the other, and both of them. 

Yoshida comes first, then Satou, just like always. Yoshida feels the tension roll off of his shoulders and out of his gut before his limbs go weak and he unhooks his arm from Satou’s shoulders. 

Satou collapses, the weight of him falling onto Yoshida, who groans. 

“You’re too heavy.”

“Embrace me.”

“Embrace you? Don’t be stupid, you’re too big.”   
  


A whine, “Now, now, we haven’t done anything yet that should make you say that.”

Yoshida whacks Satou’s arm, ignoring the fact his face is flushed. Satou laughs, tossing himself to the side so they’re back on their backs. Yoshida is eerily quiet. 

“It was a joke, I was just teasing you.”

“I know,” Yoshida spat out quickly, clearly still embarrassed. He’s still silent, but moves so he can spoon Satou, though it’s more like he’s some kind of Jetpack. “Soon,” he finally says. 

“What’s soon?” Satou asks, already distracted by the weight of Yoshida and his warmth. 

“Um...n-nothing. Just, school, you know. W-We go back soon, is what I mean. So, I can’t keep...keep coming over here much.”

Normally the prospect of sharing his love with their entire class is something Satou appreciates, but the fact that they’re third years sparks the realization that they won’t always have guaranteed moments together, and it feels Satou with worry. Faking a yawn, he nods and shuts his eyes. 

“Yeah, soon.”

  
  



End file.
